Help Me
by SeriOkamiLoki
Summary: Empiezan los juicios contra los mortífagos y Draco Malfoy sabe cual será su final cuando aquellos idotas que se hacen llamar defensores de la justicia lo sentencien de vuelta a Azkaban de por vida o peor a la muerte. No sabe nada de sus padres y pierde la esperanza de volver a verlos pero un último testigo de última hora consigue descolocar su mundo. Drarry
1. El Juicio

Espero que nadie me mate por empezar una historia pero debía hacerlo, se lo dedico a una muy buena amiga mía que me metió de lleno en el mundo de Harry Potter y me hizo amar a estos dos. Espero que os guste y me encantaría poder saber vuestra oponión :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los murmullos a su alrededor hacen eco en sus oídos ocasionándole un agudo dolor en sus sienes aunque ese dolor también puede deberse a la mordaza que oprime su mandíbula con fuerza además de las cadenas que rodean su cuerpo como un millar de serpientes que desean partir sus huesos y comérselo vivo.

De repente la imagen de Charity siendo engullida por Nagini hace que deba tragar la náusea que subía por su garganta tan ácida como el recuerdo que casi le hace vomitar en su propia boca.

No puede sentirse más humillado.

O puede que sí pues el maldito universo quiere verlo sufrir un poco más, allí en medio del Wizengamot rodeado de miradas de asco y desprecio esperando una sentencia de muerte o al menos una condena en Azkaban de por vida como había sufrido su padre. Sus apagados ojos grises logran distinguir un verde brillante, como dos piedras que flotan a su alrededor entre la neblina que se forma al paso de su mirada. Nota como cada pequeño gramo de magia de su cuerpo es absorbido por esas cadenas y las semanas encerrado en aquella prisión esperando su juicio causan esos momentos de humillante debilidad en los que debe patearse el culo mentalmente para no caer en la inconsciencia. No, no iba a desmayarse en su maldita sentencia, el honor de los Malfoy le ayuda a mover la cabeza lo justo para despertar y enfocar su mirada mejor en aquella figura ante él maldiciendo al momento su mala suerte.

Harry Potter.

Incluso mencionarlo en su mente se le hace repulsivo, ¿Acaso no iba a librarse de ese tío? ¿Qué hacía ahí mirándolo como si fuera alguien? Mataría a Voldemort, vale, pero para él sigue siendo el mismo ser estúpido y desgraciado que lo miraba con tal intensidad que le hierve la sangre al instante. Su ceño se frunce imitando el gesto que mantiene el moreno en su estúpido rostro como si viera en él alguien despreciable, un gusano, una rata...si su mirada pudiera matar, oh bueno Potter ya estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo y ahora mismo estaría bien muerto y bajo tierra si no estuviera atado y amordazado con una magia tan poderosa que incluso le cuesta respirar.

"No te atrevas a mirarme así maldita cucaracha debí matarte cuando tuve la ocasión"

Potter nota el frío y el odio en su mirada y parece suspirar con cansancio antes de ponerse a su lado para testificar como muchos ha hecho ya ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente? ¿Ese era su castigo después de intentar salvar a sus padres? ¿Después del miedo de una amenaza latente en su nuca? No es el único que ha testificado hoy en su contra y no es algo que le sorprenda pero quizás una pequeña parte de él esperaba que el gafotas no tuviera la palabra decisiva de su final.

Estaba muerto, lo sabe y el peso de su futura muerte cae sobre su cuerpo haciendo que deje caer su cabeza en parte por el cansancio, por el dolor de las cadenas y por otra parte porque está harto de ver su juicio perdido sin poder defenderse por culpa de la mordaza en su boca.

-Señor Potter ¿Promete decir la verdad ante este tribunal?

-Sí y si no les importa me gustaría hablar sin que se me interrumpa, creo que ha sido un día difícil para todos y como yo desean ir a casa -La voz pastosa de Potter tensa su cuerpo, maldito ni siquiera le importa condenarlo. Después todos alaban su buen corazón y no es mejor que Voldemort después de todo.

Casa, cuánto daría ahora mismo por volver y tirarse en su mullida cama por días enteros.

-Nos parece bien, todos estamos muy cansados y usted ha estado en todos los juicios entendemos que desee terminar pronto, proceda entonces -Las manos del juez se cierran con fuerza en el martillo deseando poder golpearlo, deseando poder dar ya su sentencia y poder irse a casa de una buena vez.

-Igual que Narcissa Malfoy juzgada hace unas horas…-Sus ojos se abren sin saber cuándo los había cerrado clavándolos en la figura rígida del moreno quien no se digna a mirarle siquiera. Su madre, ¿Qué había pasado con ella? No la ha visto desde su detención y saber que Potter también ha estado en su juicio le remueve el estómago, después de todo ¡Ella lo salvó! Mintió a Voldermot y él se lo agradece testificando en su contra. "Ojalá te mueras de la forma más dolorosa posible maldito desgraciado"- Draco Malfoy hoy juzgado es completamente inocente de todos los cargos impuestos y yo mismo entre muchos buscamos su libertad no su encierro.

Su respiración se retiene justo en el "..es completamente inocente" y vuelve cuando este se calla estallando al instante un alboroto en toda la sala creándose un cúmulo de murmullos y quejas que llegan a ser desagradables. Sus ojos ahora más abiertos observa el rostro neutral que Potter mantiene ante las exclamaciones que empiezan a lloverle enseguida pidiendo explicaciones- Señor Potter, entendemos que tenga una deuda con Narcisa porque ella le ayudó mintiendo el señor tenebroso pero Draco...según algunos testimonios ayudó a los mortifagos para que pudieran entrar en Hogwart durante la guerra, fue la mano derecha de Voldemort y según algunas fuentes intentó matarlo en uno de los baños de la escuela además de varias acusaciones serias como la muerte de Dumbledore y…

-De todo lo que usted ha citado sólo una es verdad; como ya he repetido muchas veces la familia Malfoy fue amenazada por Voldemort, fue Severus quien mató a Dumbledore no Draco y ya he explicado por qué lo hizo y debo recordarles que formaba parte de la Orden y entres sus obligaciones de espía era proteger a Malfoy -Eso sí que lo dejó sin palabras, aunque no pudiera formular ninguna su mente se haya en blanco cuando se da cuenta ¿Severus un espía de la Orden? El mundo se ha vuelto loco de repente o es idiota y no se entera de nada- Lo del baño fui yo quien lo empezó y fui quien lo terminó lanzándole una maldición que lo mataría si no fuera por Severus, en ese caso debería ser yo el juzgado no él -Oh bien era Potter quien se había vuelto loco- Por diferentes circunstancias he estado en todos esos momentos y lo único que recuerdo de ellos es a un chico arrastrado por unos ideales infundados y siendo continuamente amenazado, Voldemort mataría a sus padres y quizás lo torturaria si no hacía lo que le mandaba ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted?

Un silencio escalofriante inunda la sala por varios minutos, debería estar cabreado con Potter por dejarlo por inútil y cobarde pero nota como su propia alma tiembla ante el silencio a su alrededor. Es posible que sienta miedo aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, es posible que más que miedo se sienta verdaderamente aterrado por su sentencia, por su final. Sus ojos grises pasean por toda la sala intentando descifrar aquellas caras que tienen el poder de decidir sobre él para luego volver a fijar su intensa mirada en el moreno sintiendo de repente como su pecho se contrae al ver que este le devuelve la mirada pero esta vez no hay ceño fruncido, no hay mirada de rencor u odio sólo una llena de confianza acompañada de una suave sonrisa.

No le escucha pues no llega a pronunciar nada pero sus ojos siempre atentos logran entender lo que los labios ajenos dibujan sin voz: "Tranquilo" para luego volver a clavar su verde mirada en el juez quien aún se encuentra algo aturdido por sus palabras- Pero Señor Potter la marca tenebrosa de su brazo…

-No todos los mortífagos tomaron la marca por voluntad propia, algunos fueron obligados y otros por pura supervivencia, no podemos juzgar los actos de una persona si esta ha sido manipulada ¿No cree? Creo que es injusto que todos los mortífagos sean juzgados de la misma forma, los Malfoy podrían haber seguido sus ideales y seguir a Voldemort quien les prometía un futuro mejor pero me ayudaron, cada uno a su manera pero lo hicieron y no creo que se deba juzgar a alguien de traidor si este se pone finalmente de tu lado en el momento más importante ¿No? -El silencio vuelve y pesa tanto como antes, escucha el suspiro cansado que suelta el moreno a su lado y él sigue sin poder respirar bien tanto por la tensión como por las cadenas- Entiendo que no confíen del todo en ellos pero deberíamos darles una oportunidad antes de mandarlos a la muerte como si fuera el siglo pasado, no somos salvajes caballeros y el quemar a las brujas se quedó ya muy atrás para volver a esa tradición Muggle inhumana después de todo ¿No estamos haciendo lo mismo que Voldemort? Condenar a quienes nos estorban sin darles una oportunidad -Los brazos del moreno se cruzan sobre su pecho y su barbilla se alza manteniendo una mirada que bien parecía estar mirando cara a cara al señor tenebroso, como si fuera ese desgraciado quien se encontraba presidiendo el juicio.

-Señor Potter entiendo lo que dice pero creo que es usted un poco extremista, ha colaborado en todos los juicios y los Malfoy no son los únicos a los que defiende; la familia Zabini, la familia Parkinson, los Goyle y ahora los Malfoy ¿Debemos entender que usted está bien para presentar tales acusaciones? Ha sufrido una guerra y entendemos que deba ser muy estresante por lo que no podemos valorar su palabra después de todo….

-Sólo defiendo a aquellos que son inocentes, aquellos que sus pasos fueron llevados por el miedo y por querer sobrevivir -Lo ve descruzar sus brazos y dar un paso hacia delante subiendo a cada segundo el tono de su voz mostrándose realmente enfadado. Algunos tragan saliva, otros se tensan al instante como él mismo- Estoy perfectamente, he pasado por muchas cosas sí pero ellos también y están siendo juzgados por quienes han sufrido la guerra desde sus casas ¿Creen que es justo? Nunca he mentido y créame cuando digo que Malfoy ha sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza todos estos años pero eso no quiere decir que lo abandone a su suerte, si lo condenan a él me tendrán que condenar a mi también por traición y obstrucción a la ley porque pienso sacarlo de aquí con o sin vuestro permiso -Parpadea un par de veces observando la vena hinchada en el cuello de Potter junto a su ceño fruncido y sus manos cerradas en puños con tanta fuerza que estos se vuelven pálidos.

¡Ese idiota acaba de amenazar a todo el maldito Wizengamot! ¿Pero en qué demonios está pensado?

Espera, ¿Acaban de decir que Potter ha ayudado a todos sus amigos?

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la enorme sala durante demasiado tiempo, sus oídos se taponan sin entender realmente todo lo que estaba pasando, sin entender todo lo que podría pasar a continuación pero ni en sus próximas reencarnaciones podría esperar la sentencia marcada después de unos fuertes golpes con el martillo, pronto la voz de juez manda silencio cuando todos empiezan a murmurar pasado ya el shock de ver a Potter tan alterado y amenazante.

-Haré señor Potter como que no he oído esa amenaza, le debemos mucho y bien lo sabe pero no podemos dejar al señor Malfoy suelto por ahí por lo que al igual que Narcissa Malfoy el acusado será puesto en libertad vigilada durante un periódo de un año hasta que demuestre poder integrarse de nuevo como un ciudadano más, no podrá volver a Malfoy Manor hasta pasado ese año y sus bienes familiares seguirán requisados hasta entonces y sólo se les devolverá cuando el informe que se debe entregar al final de su sentencia sea favorable, por lo que tanto Draco Lucius Malfoy como Narcissa Malfoy estarán bajo el cuidado de Harry James Potter dado que es el único quien se ha ofrecido, cierro la sesión -El estallido de murmullos vuelve siendo ahora mucho más desagradable e incluso más de uno se levanta de sus sillas quejándose abiertamente.

"Debería morir" "Debe ir a Azkaban" "Es un mortífago y vamos a dejarlo suelto sin más" "Harry Potter ayuda a los Mortífagos"

Cierra los ojos con fuerza sin creer lo que estaba pasando, sin creer ni una sóla palabra dicha por el juez pero pronto siente el cálido contacto de unas manos sobre sus mejillas acunando su rostro caído por el cansancio, intenta moverse pero le es imposible, el peso sobre su cuerpo ya es demasiado pero aquella persona parece entenderlo pues presiona levemente la mordaza en su mandíbula para levantarle la cabeza sin dejar de acunar su rostro pálido. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con aquella mirada verde y aquella sonrisa dulce que nunca le había visto dirigirle a él- Aguanta un poco más Malfoy, pronto estarás en casa -Su voz es un susurro que empieza a perderse a medida que su cuerpo cede, nota como lo remueven quitándole las cadenas.

-¡Confringo!

Una luz naranja ciega sus ojos y pronto nota como su cuerpo es rápidamente agarrado por Potter para evitar el daño de la maldición aunque es inevitable que esta haga volar a ambos por los aires aterrizando de forma dolorosa contra las escaleras. Escucha un alarido de dolor bajo su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos nota que su caída no ha sido tan dolorosa y era por haber caído sobre el moreno quien tiene el rostro contraído al haberse clavado las escaleras en su espalda- ¿Qué…? -Su voz casi ni logra ser pronunciada, tanto tiempo en silencio y con su cuerpo casi sin magia lo obligan a caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno de nuevo apoyando su frente contra el pecho acelerado de Potter.

-¡Detened a ese loco!

Las voces a su alrededor se pierden a medida que siente un fuerte dolor en su propia espalda cuando intenta removerse- Mierda Malfoy la maldición te ha alcanzado, no te muevas -La voz alarmada de este retumba en sus oídos.

Cae en la inconsciencia sin poder evitarlo, sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-¡Necesita ir a San Mungo, ahora! -Es lo único que escucha decir antes de ser absorbido por una completa oscuridad.

Aunque esta vez no es como aquellas veces que se desmayaba en Azkaban, rodeado de un frío aterrador y una soledad desoladora, ahora lo hace sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo abrazándolo, protegiéndolo.

Nunca lo admitirá pero se siente bien cuando te sientes protegido, ¿quien lo diría?

-Aguanta Draco por favor.


	2. ¿Por qué lo haces?

La calidez de su magia inunda su cuerpo de nuevo, abrazándolo con cariño y anhelo. No sabe exactamente cuánto duerme o por qué ahora parece descansar en una cama real y no aquel saco de piedras que tenía en su celda de Azkaban.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en ese sitio ni en todos esos sentimientos de vacío y abandono que sentía cada vez más fuertes. No quiere recordar ese frío que calaba sus huesos ni esa necesidad tan acogedora que los dementores creaban con más fuerza cada día, esa necesidad de querer morir.

No, esta vez su cuerpo se siente cálido, cómodo y un dulce aroma bien conocido le ayuda a despertar con la mirada algo borrosa al principio y su boca tan pastosa que debe tragar saliva separando sus resecos labios para intentar deshacer esa sensación tan desagradable.

-Draco -Sus ojos habían vuelto a cerrarse, se sentía cansado aún y no creía poder seguir despierto pero la voz dulce de su madre consigue que abra los ojos de golpe siendo la blancura de un techo blanco lo primero que encuentra su mirada para luego girar su cuello algo agarrotado para mirar con sorpresa mal disimulada como aquella mujer sentada a su lado le dedica una de esas sonrisas, esa que dice "Todo está bien" que siempre ha tranquilizado su atormentada alma- Por fin despiertas, llevas días durmiendo y debo decirte que tú antes no roncabas querido ¿Qué te han hecho en esa maldita prisión? Me han devuelto un salvaje -La palidez previa del menor se vuelve de un tono cereza por la parte de su cuello, mejillas y nariz consiguiendo que su madre perdiera su pose exageradamente dramática de mujer sufriendo por su hijo asalvajado para terminar riendo de aquella forma sutil y malvadamente adorable que creaba un calor agradable en su hijo siempre que la escuchaba.

-Madre…¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? -Mira a su alrededor y aunque intenta levantarse un agudo dolor en su espalda le hace perder toda la energía que había crecido en él por la sorpresa, intenta pensar y hacer memoria pero pronto mira con el ceño fruncido hacia la mujer de nuevo que sigue manteniendo esa sonrisilla picara y cariñosa a la vez- ¡Yo no ronco! -La nueva risa mal contenida de la mujer le ayuda a perder todo aquel miedo instalado en su pecho desde su detención.

Merlín cuanto la había echado de menos.

-Sólo un poquito, parece que estabas muy agusto te perdono y no se lo diré a nadie -El guiño de su madre le hace gruñir pero no dice nada, sólo forma una sonrisa, la primera desde hace mucho, mientras disfruta de como ella peina sus alborotados cabellos con la ternura que sólo una madre tiene- Estás muy delgado...Menos mal que Potter pudo cumplir su promesa, he temido mucho por ti cariño -Susurra con cariño besando la frente de su hijo para luego ver como este de repente recuerda el por qué parece estar descansando en una cama de San Mungo pero cuando, por reflejo, este intenta levantarse de nuevo es ella esta vez quien se lo impide posando una mano en su pecho inquieto- Te estás recuperando de tu tiempo en Azkaban y de la maldición de ese desgraciado, aún debes descansar -La cálida mano de su madre sobre su pecho consigue relajarlo de nuevo permitiéndose ser contagiado por la armonía y tranquilidad que su madre le transmitía.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Su madre le había dado un vaso de dulce y refrescante agua, tan pura que le devuelve la vida a su garganta cuando aquel líquido le quitó la desagradable sensación de la boca y bien podría haber sido del mismo grifo que él la notaba sumamente deliciosa.

-Harry me comentó que no pudo hablar contigo, es normal que te sientas tan confuso -Este frunce levemente el ceño de nuevo sin entender que Narcissa Malfoy tuviera esa cercanía con Potter como para mencionarlo por su nombre- Vino a verme Draco, logró evitar que me encerraran en Azkaban, no sé como lo hizo pero adelantó el juicio -Mientras hablaba la hermosa mujer sigue peinando distraídamente el cabello de su hijo en una muestra de cariño y ternura que lo mantiene tranquilo, sin posibilidad de sentirse alterado o nervioso.

Posiblemente en secreto es lo que estaba buscando con ello.

-Me visitó mientras estaba en el ministerio esperando el traslado, parecía sentirse culpable y ni siquiera me dejó hablar cuando me dijo que nos sacaría de allí y parece que ha cumplido -La sonrisa de la mayor se amplía un poco para luego desaparecer por un breve instante volviendo pero de forma un poco más triste- A tu padre le han condenado con diez años en Azkaban pero está bien, su primera condena era la muerte por lo que es bueno saber que volverá -La ve encogerse ligeramente de hombros, por supuesto que echaría de menos a su marido y lo ama con toda su alma pero sigue estando en ella ese pequeño resentimiento, al fin y al cabo fue él y sus ideales los que les arrastraron a todo esto.

"Menos mal que se dio cuenta de su error" había pensado ella más de una vez.

-¿Por qué Potter? Ha ayudado a los Parkison a Goyle...no lo entiendo -Esta de nuevo vuelve a encogerse de hombros pero esta vez una sonrisa traviesa surca sus labios.

-Hemos hablado más de lo que crees cariño, después de explicarle de primera mano quienes eran los auténticos mortífagos y quienes, como nosotros, estábamos atados de pies y manos no dudó en ayudarles también, es un gran chico e igual de cabezota que tú -Entrecierra los ojos y de nuevo se gana un cariñoso guiño por parte de ella para luego ver como esta suelta un sonoro suspiro de cansancio- Deja de poner esa cara de besugo, ayudamos a Harry en muchas ocasiones -Ante la mirada confusa de su hijo ella se lleva una mano al puente de su nariz pidiéndole a Merlín un poco de paciencia, cuando su hijo se ponía así era insoportable.

Al menos aún no ha explotado y la está dejando hablar eso ya es un logro.

-Yo mentí a Voldemort, tu padre manipuló su varita antes de que ese monstruo se la quitara -Ante aquella confesión no puede hacer más que abrir los ojos sin creerlo ¿Su padre desobedeciendo al señor tenebroso con Nagini a un paso de comérselo vivo o ser la próxima víctima de una maldición imperdonable por Potter? Bien definitivamente ya está muerto, murió en Azkaban de la forma más patética posible y esto es un castigo para volverlo loco, si- Y tú te negaste a reconocerlo ante Bellatrix, ¿Crees que se olvidaría de todo eso? Después de contarle lo que hizo Lucius al darse cuenta de que estaba venerando a un demente no dudó en defenderle también aunque no pudo hacer mucho debido a que su vínculo con él fue mucho más fuerte -De nuevo su garganta parece secarse de repente, bien parecía que su madre conocía mejor a Potter que él mismo pero pronto deshecha la idea, porque es imposible. Porque él sí lo conoce.

Porque Potter adora volar.

Jugar al Quiddich, siempre se le iluminaba la cara de una forma especial cada vez que ganaba.

Myrtle siempre lo ponía nervioso.

Le fascinan las serpientes aunque no lo quiera reconocer por múltiples razones.

Le encanta el pastel de chocolate de la madre de la comadreja.

Él sabe cosas del estúpido Potter...aunque no es porque se haya interesado ni mucho menos, oh no, más le gustaría a ese cuatro ojos que ÉL mostrara un mínimo de interés en su persona, vamos por favor. Sólo sabe esas cosas porque no es que el chaval sea muy discreto, siempre hablando a voces como el sangre sucia vulgar que es. Demasiado escandaloso.

Patético mejor.

Su madre no sabe nada en realidad, no es como si supiera que cuando el cara rajada se emborracha su nariz se vuelve roja, es mil veces más torpe que de costumbre y tiene la jodida risa más contagiosa del mundo cuando está atontado por el alcohol. Muchas son las veces que sus amigos y él se habían reído a costa de aquel momento cuando el moreno aún más idiota de lo normal había tropezado con él a la salida del Caldero Chorreante.

"Draco~" Había canturreando patéticamente con esa vocecilla pastosa, la nariz roja como el payaso que es, los ojos entrecerrados, las gafas torcidas que ocultaban unos ojos brillantes aún más verdes y una sonrisa siniestramente alegre y tonta. Recuerda las risas de sus amigos a su espalda y sabe que él mismo sonrió con burla.

"¡Harry!" Granger siempre tan alterada casi se mata corriendo desde el fondo del local y de repente sin más: "Draco~" Aún puede recordar lo sobresaltado que se sintió al ser abrazado por ese despojo humano como si este estuviera aferrándose a un oso de peluche, incluso notó cómo se colgaba de él escuchando de fondo el estallido de carcajadas de sus amigos algo amortiguadas por la repentina acción. Su salvación vino en forma de avergonzada y acelerada morena que dedicándole una severa mirada pronunció un "Reír cuanto queráis, está bajo mucha presión queríamos relajarlo, bah para qué me molestaré"

Como entonces la calidez de una mano lo saca de sus pensamientos pero esta vez no era Pansy para que dejara de tener esa cara de idiota sino era su madre quien lo mira con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una mirada preocupada- ¿Te sientes bien? Puedo llamar al medimago cielo -Niega con la cabeza sacudiendola de paso, no recuerda muy bien porque el hilo de sus pensamientos han vagado tanto como para quedarse absorto en un recuerdo tan insignificante, como si fuera importante.

Ja.

Ni en sueños, fue un patético borracho ensuciando su preciosa túnica favorita.

Un par de golpes en la puerta rompe la pacífica burbuja en la que su madre y él se hallaban encerrados para notar como su respiración se corta por un breve instante al ver como la cabeza del idiota aparece pidiendo un permiso que no pensaba darle pero al parecer Narcissa ni siquiera se lo piensa cuando le deja pasar sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión. Frunce el ceño de nuevo y su cuerpo se tensa al instante en el que los pies del moreno pisan la habitación tomando de nuevo esa máscara fría y desconfiada que lleva usando desde aquel día en el callejón Diagon cuando Potter decidió rechazar su amistad desinteresada.

-Malfoy, me alegra ver que estás lo suficientemente bien como para intentar seguir matándome con la mirada -Gruñe como respuesta a esa descarada burla buscando la ayuda de su madre con la mirada pero al ver que ella esconde sin mucho esfuerzo un indicio de sonrisa divertida que baila en la comisura de sus labios pierde por completo la esperanza de tener algo de ayuda.

-No voy a agradecerte nada Potter así que no…-Su discurso es interrumpido cuando este le tira con desgana una caja de tamaño mediano al pecho teniendo que tomarla con algo de torpeza. La abre aún más confuso y observa la gran variedad de bombones repartidos y ordenados por sabores para luego mirar de nuevo a Potter sin entender.

-He estado hablando con el medimago, dice que los dementores te afectaron demasiado y lo de esa maldición no ha ayudado mucho, te recuperarás pero tardarás un poco más de lo normal -Lo ve encogerse de hombros en un aire despreocupado, no sabe el porqué pero no puede evitar que el recuerdo del juicio llegue a su mente, como Harry tiró de él para salvarle de la maldición y el alarido de dolor que soltó al aterrizar en las escaleras retumba en sus oídos un par de segundos provocando un ligero escalofrío por su espalda que logra disimular muy bien- Cállate y come, esto no cambia nada lo sé seguimos odiándonos, tampoco es que me esperara nada así que relájate porque nos espera un año largo -El bombón que ya estaba deshaciéndose poco a poco dentro de su boca casi lo hace ahogarse, el dulce sabor del chocolate de repente se le hizo amargo al recordar la sentencia para él y su madre.

Potter tiene la custodia de ambos y es quien valorará su libertad. Está en sus manos que vuelvan a tener su vida de antes...en manos del jodido Harry Potter.

Su mandíbula repentinamente tensa deja de masticar el delicioso bombón de chocolate y caramelo recubierto por una fina capa de chocolate negro para pasear su mirada de la cara besugo hasta su madre quienes al ver la repentina tensión en el rubio se mantienen en silencio mirándolo, esperando algo.

-Madre ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Debo hablar con Potter -Y de nuevo ese pequeño desprecio aflora entre sus labios al pronunciar aquel apellido, nota entonces la tensión en los delicados hombros de su madre- Por favor -Recalca antes de que ella intentara negarse y la mirada que la mujer le dedica al gafapasta sólo consigue cabrearlo un poco más, una mirada que conoce a la perfección pues fueron muchos años en los que él era quien la recibia.

"Mejor cállate"

Esa mirada que le atravesaba el alma cada vez que ella intentaba advertirle sobre el mal humor de su padre o cuando quería evitarle una discusión o castigo por parte de su progenitor. ¡Bien! Ahora es él al que se le debe temer genial.

-No sé en qué estás pensando y qué pretendes con todo esto pero te conozco Potter, mi madre y yo nos vamos a Italia mañana hasta que se relajen los idiotas del ministerio -Después de un minuto de tenso silencio decide tragar el chocolate que aún permanecía en su boca para serenarse y sentarse en la cama lo más recto y digno que puede mostrando que no piensa aguantar ni una tontería. Sus ojos entrecerrados analizan los fruncidos labios ajenos y como este parece intentar destensar su mandíbula con movimientos sutiles que demuestran una gran lucha interna.

-Estoy cansado Malfoy, llevo meses entre juicios y por fin el tuyo era el último -El rubio junta un poco sus finas cejas en una expresión confusa pero sin cambiar su postura amenazante y orgullosa, como respuesta a su gesto Potter suelta un pesado suspiro para luego relajar un poco sus hombros en una muestra de claro cansancio- Soy un Griffindor ¿Recuerdas? Idiotas valientes y temerarios que buscan ayudar aunque no se lo pidas, eso es lo me dijiste una vez en cuarto, no le busques trampas porque no las hay -Lo ve tomar de nuevo aquella postura rígida por un par de segundos para luego volver a perder la postura en una clara muestra de su cansancio y de lo poco que desea tener una discusión ahora. Sin decir nada más camina arrastrando los pies rodeando la cama para sentarse en la silla antes ocupada por Narcisa a su lado casi tirándose en ella soltando a su vez un suspiro pesado- Escucha Malfoy, si os largais a Italia todo Wizengamot irá a por vosotros y da igual lo que yo haga porque os encerraran de por vida a los tres por huída y por ignorar la sentencia -Lo ve alzar su mano derecha hasta su cuello rascando su nuca para luego masajear ligeramente este- Creo que aguantar un año en mi casa será mucho mejor que morir en Azkaban ¿No crees?

-No pienso vivir en esa casucha tuya

-Te recuerdo que era de Sirius

-Sigue siendo una casucha mediocre

-Y te recuerdo que Sirius Black también era parte de tu familia y por tanto esa casa sería también tuya

-Los Black fueron desterrados de la familia aún peor me lo pones, casucha maloliente de un perro traidor no pienso ir

Potter alza el puño por encima de su cabeza la cual baja en un claro gesto de desesperación y un autocontrol que no sabe cómo está teniendo pero Draco se está divirtiendo bastante y aunque ya le había convencido con el simple hecho de ser sentenciados de por vida en Azkaban no puede evitar disfrutar un poco a costa de Potter, verlo así no tiene precio.

-Como vuelvas a insultar a Sirius tú y yo vamos a tener un problema Malfoy -Vale, quizás se ha pasado un poco sabiendo cómo acabó todo para ese hombre y lo mucho que Potter sufrió al perderlo.

Además la mirada gélida que este le dedica hace que pierda las ganas de seguir cabreándolo, al menos un poco.

-No vas a convencerme con amenazas Potter, no pienso aguantarte un año entero y mucho menos encerrado en ese sitio -La cabeza del moreno cae pegando la barbilla a su pecho en un gesto de rendición que le hace sonreír con orgullo y triunfo, su pecho se hincha y en sus labios se mantiene esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre le ha caracterizado.

"Gané"

Pero de repente la cabeza de este se alza de nuevo y lo mira con verdadera intensidad para luego sonreír de lado, gesto que destruye aquella sensación de triunfo y superioridad en segundos. Su sonrisa se borra y sus cejas se juntan sin entender aquella expresión de idiota, ¿Por qué sonríe si ha perdido?

¿Por qué lo mira así?

¿Qué le pasa?

¿Le ha dado un ictus?

¡¿Por qué mierda sonríe y lo mira así?!

Va a abrir la boca pero este se adelanta dejándole sin palabras.

-Bien, tus cosas que pude recuperar están en una habitación ya arreglada para tus excentricidades, tu madre ya está instalada en la habitación de al lado, la casa es grande y tendréis un baño para vosotros sólos por lo que no habrá peleas, aún te queda una semana aquí así que vendré a verte de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que no te has muerto por idiota, nos vemos mañana -La sonrisa del moreno se ensancha tanto que no puede evitar abrir los ojos y poner esa cara de idiota que tanto odia haciendo que el idiota de Potter parezca mucho más contento que antes.

Este se despide con un gesto de su mano y ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar palabra alguna para insultarlo antes de verlo salir.

Será mamón

Ha ganado.

Gruñe por lo bajo y al entrar su madre vuelve a gruñir ante su pregunta de como ha ido todo ganándose una risilla de su parte que le crispa los nervios.

"Ya veremos si sonríes tanto cuando te haga la vida imposible Potter, pienso ganar esto"


End file.
